


Son

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Tangled (2010)
Genre: Captain is father of Eugene, Family, Gen, One-Shot, just for fun, lol, weird idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 03:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What is that possibility, that the Captain of the Guards could be... Eugene's father?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Son

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to ff.net on 8/2/2011 - transferring all worthy fanfics to A03/deleting ff.net account. 
> 
> Unbetaed. Came from an idea that the Captain of the Guard in Tangled was the father of Eugene Fitzherbert. Written in about 15 minutes.
> 
> I don't own ANYONE! I gave the Captain a name - Daniel - but do not hold ownership of him.

Captain Daniel of the Royal Coronian Guard hadn't seen the striking resemblance until, well, _now_. With the arm of Royal Princess Rapunzel wrapped around Prince Consort Eugene Fitzherbert's waist early that morning in the garden, Daniel would never have actually thought it possible that he, of all people, had an illegitimate son.

Thinking back on his early days of training, over 27 years ago, he did vaguely remember having more than one one-night-stand with fair-weathered and beautiful woman. But there had also been that love affair with… with Lord Herbert's wife, Narcissa. But it had been like all the rest: a one-night stand, and then Lord Herbert had packed up his household a month later and moved to another outcropping town in Corona. Why the Lord had taken leave of the Capital of Corona to a small town in its beautiful lands with such a position as he had… Daniel didn't know. Of course, once they had moved, Daniel never heard from nor saw Narcissa again.

Could she have had a child? One that was illegitimate and thrown into the orphanage in the Capital because of him, now the Captain of the Guards? Had this illegitimate child been banished so that Lord Herbert didn't have to stare at the filth his wife had brought upon them, shame and outrage for such a noble standing family?

Daniel couldn't deny the facial expressions Eugene portrayed at times that almost mirrored his own, or the dark color of his hair that resembled nothing like Lord Herbert's fine head of hair but more… more Daniel's hair. Or how the eyebrows were placed just so, the same shade of brown – almost identical!

But there was also Narcissa within those eyes, in that smile. A part of her that lived on in Eugene, her all-but-forgotten son.

It was a huge possibility that this orphan boy, called upon as illegitimate because of such disgraces, could be, in fact, Daniel's son. All the signs pointed to such possibility. Was Daniel keen on telling the new Prince Consort any time soon? No, not really.

A time would come when he would have to say something – tell the whole story. But for now and until that day, he would let his anger subside and each day begin bright and new, just like the last.


End file.
